1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a game program, particularly to a game program for implementing a game in which a replay image corresponding to various events can be displayed on a monitor in a computer. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a game device and a game method implemented with this game program.
2. Background Information
Various games have been proposed in the past, and one of them is a game in which replay images corresponding to various events can be displayed on a monitor. For example, in some competitive sports games, play types are set in order to identify the content of plays. These play types are grouped by, for example, the actions in plays performed during the execution of the game, and the results of plays performed during the execution of the game. Taking a baseball game for example, the play types include actions and results such as “the batter will get a hit/has gotten a hit,” “the runner will steal/has stolen a base,” “the fielder will make/has made an error,” and the like. When plays corresponding to these play types occur, evaluation points will be awarded to each play in accordance with the quality of the play. Here, a high evaluation score will be awarded, for example, to a skillful play, a play having a high level of difficulty, and a timely play. In addition, replay images will be generated for a play when a predetermined evaluation score or greater is awarded. Because of this, replay images of a play to which a predetermined evaluation score or greater has been awarded will be displayed as the latest replay images on a monitor immediately after the play has occurred, and replay images comprised of a plurality of replay images of plays for which a predetermined evaluation score or was awarded will be displayed as highlight replay images on a monitor (see Japan Patent No. 3227447).
In a conventional game, particularly in a game in which replay images corresponding to various events can be displayed on a monitor, the actions in plays performed during the execution of a game, and the results of plays performed during the execution of a game, will be arranged in groups, and if a play corresponding to these types of play occurs, an evaluation score will be awarded to each play in accordance with the result of the play. In addition, replay images will be generated of a play in which a predetermined evaluation score or more has been awarded. Thus, in a game in which replay images are generated for a play to which a predetermined evaluation score or greater has been awarded, replay images will not be generated for a play in which an evaluation score that is less than a predetermined value has been awarded, and thus a problem could occur in which the latest replay images of a play cannot be provided to a player immediately after the play. In addition, a problem could occur in which highlight replay images cannot be provided to a player after a sufficient number of games. It is thought that the threshold of the evaluation score must be sufficiently low in order to solve this problem. However, if the threshold is set to be low, the number of replay images that will be saved in a memory unit will increase, and thus there is a possibility that the volume of the replay images will fill the free space in the memory unit. Therefore, the inventor of the present application formulated a method by which replay images such as the latest replay images, highlight replay images, and the like, can be provided to a player without using a method in which a reference value, such as an evaluation score, is set.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need to provide a player with replay images without setting a reference value for the replay images. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.